robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gravity
Gravity was a Dutch robot that competed in the seventh series of Robot Wars. Resembling a snowspeeder in shape, its main weapon was an extremely powerful full-pressure flipper, easily capable of flipping in excess of 300 kilograms (as Growler quickly found out). Gravity easily made the series semi-finals, finishing in the top eight, and defeating the seeded 13 Black and Dantomkia in the process, before finally losing to reigning champs Tornado. Gravity's pneumatics system was based on Dantomkia's, as Dantomkia had participated in a Dutch Robot Rumble and been stripped down as part of a workshop to help the Dutch roboteers. The Gravity seen in the UK Robot Wars was in fact the third version of the machine. The second version competed in the second series of Dutch Robot Wars, losing in the heat final. Gravity was the first (and only) robot to overturn Dead Metal, Growler and Cassius Chrome. It also scored the shortest fight ever recorded (flipping Dantomkia out of the arena in six seconds) and was the most successful international robot ever to compete in the UK series. Series Record Dutch Series 2 UK Series 7 Gravity made a tremendous start to its heat, tossing Hydra around the arena. In an attempt to throw Hydra out of the arena, Hydra fell on the arena wall, destroying a section of it. Gravity then threw Hydra from the arena, before cease was called for safety reasons. The judges marked the criteria up until cease, and Gravity moved through, along with Thor. In the second round, Gravity threw the seeds, 13 Black, from the arena with flair. It met Lightning in the heat final, using its powerful flipper to send Lightning flying high into the air. After Lightning broke down, Gravity threw Shunt and Dead Metal over, leaving Refbot as the only other mobile robot. Refbot showed Gravity a red card, but Gravity had already qualified for the semi-finals. In these, Gravity slid beneath Dantomkia and rushed the arena wall, throwing Dantomkia from the arena in less than 6 seconds. This quick victory put Gravity up against the reigning champs, Tornado. Tornado was the quicker, and slammed it into the arena wall and then into Sir Killalot. Gravity sustained a puncture and Tornado contunued to push it around the arena. Gravity finally got underneath Tornado and flipped it high into the air and upside-down. Tornado shoved Gravity again, but Gravity flipped Tornado the right way up. Tornado activated the pit release button and pushed Gravity onto the pit just as it was opening, and Gravity fell into oblivion. Gravity also participated in the House Robot Rebellion, alongside Behemoth. As Gravity had already defeated two House Robots, its inclusion was very fitting. Gravity threw Growler onto its back in the opening seconds, before flipping the trapped Cassius Chrome into the pit. However, when attacking Mr. Psycho, the colossal House Robot smashed Gravity with its hammer, immobilising it. Behemoth attempted to use the lifeless Gravity as a shield against the House Robots, but Cassius Chrome shoved them apart. Behemoth immobilised Mr. Psycho, and the audience decided that Behemoth and Gravity were the winners of the House Robot Rebellion. Gravity represented the Netherlands in The Third World Championship. Scraptosaur and Tough As Nails were its opponents. Tough As Nails pitted Scraptosaur, then chased Gravity around the arena and caught it, but Gravity escaped and flipped Tough As Nails. Tough As Nails was not affected, and it grabbed Gravity, pitting it alongside Scraptosaur. Results Dutch Series |} UK Series |} UK Series Record *Series 1-6: Did not enter *Series 7: Semi-Finals, Round 2 Honours Due to no awards being given out in series 7, Gravity did not win any official honours. It does, however, hold several other honours. *Only robot ever to flip Dead Metal, Cassius Chrome and Growler *Quickest battle in Robot Wars history (vs Dantomkia) Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:World Championship competitors Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Dutch Robots Category:Single Battle Event Winners Category:Dutch Series competitors